User talk:Jaycee27
Hey You recently told me how to put in templates. But I'm a bit stuck. Could you give me an example of a template? I'm not sure what to type in. Thanks. Wizard101nut 08:53, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Have put up more information on your user page Jaycee27 16:09, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Not appearing on Google? Hey Jaycee, I just realized that my previous way of getting to the site (through google) is no longer working. No matter what I type in none of the hits include this site. Previous to this date wizard 101 wikia was the #1 hit, but now it's not even showing up on the first page! Potroast42 15:57, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Potroast - could not replicate your issue - the only query that i couldnt get a direct link on was "wiki wizard 101" which was very strange and I will see if I can affect this - however to that query the wikia portal page for us was hit 5. "wizard 101 quests" we were hit one or two depending on which way i typed it. I tried a few more and got positive results.. Jaycee27 16:09, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry Jaycee, I guess my Google is just really wierd. Potroast42 16:27, 22 February 2009 (UTC) That is ok the deeper we are digging into it the weirder it is getting - we are now starting to get worse results - but the problem so far seems to be a) Wikia doesnt tag it's sites - we are trying to work around this in CSS b) google gives out rankings with its first division mainly on outside links to the site - since meritico and I started we have advertised and got more sites to link us so theoretically we should be improving - obviously we are just getting out performed in other ways. We are working on improving this as much as we can but it may be a losing battle. The biggest site we have found has refused to link us due to Wikia's advertising - which we are in process of being accessed for a change.Jaycee27 16:34, 22 February 2009 (UTC) We're #1 Again!!!!Potroast42 01:41, 1 March 2009 (UTC) About the FIZZLE bug thing, thanks! :) Twigs the legendary slayer 12:58, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Twigs the legendary slayer :Hiya, wish I knew you guys were freaking out about this, Google stopped crawling all Wikia wikis, but the issue was noticed within a day, and through goodwill, Google is now indexing us faster, and allowing us to use canonical tags, so we don't get dinged for a bunch of wiki related stuff ;). We're back, and better than ever know...also, there are a couple of changes I have outlined in the gaming newsletter that will make a difference for SEO. Keep up the good work, the main page is rockin and you have a solid base to build an amazing community on. Let us know how we can help out! -- Doug (talk) 23:57, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Spell Animations See here for idea from another wiki--Grieversloth 19:21, 2 May 2009 (UTC) It is a good idea - and I have copied this onto the Ideas page. Jaycee27 15:18, 3 May 2009 (UTC) daytona crosby give me a reaspons back . wats your real name ? I allreddy told you mine .its daytona crosby ps. are you a boy or a girl. Daytona, you can believe my real name is Jaycee since as far as the internet is concerned it is. I am female. Locating Dead Links within the site I have the luxury of tons of dead time while I work, so I thought a pet project would be to help with the site a bit. But when I try to search through the categories, special pages, whatever, I cannot locate pages that are dead links. Any idea how this is done? OKRedleg 15:35, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Have put the information up on your user talk page - thankyou for your interest and assistance with the site! :) Jaycee27 08:35, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Hello there, I was trying to add a deck I was rewarded with that you all didn't have listed yet and I messed it up. It is the Enigmatic Deck. Anyway you can move it to the correct spot in the wiki? If not fixed I will see what I can do - thankyou and do not stress about it. Bot permission voting According to Wikia policy, a Bot must have permission to operate and be flagged as a Bot via approval of the community it is intended to serve. I will be posting the request on the talk page of all the admins asking them to post either approval or denial. All others may also vote here. Questions regarding what it will be used for will be entertained on my talk page. Please see the Bot's talk page for more information. RCWizard 05:23, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I will check it out and vote today if it has not already gone through. Jaycee27 17:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) New contributor questions I've looked around a little, and couldn't find answers to these questions. My apologies if they're already answered somewhere... Is there any copyright concern with uploading images from in-game? Or any other concerns? If I find an article that's missing an image, should I feel free to grab a screenshot, crop out what I need, and upload it? So far I've been making minor changes, adding missing details to quests. There are some bigger changes I feel might be helpful, for example as a new player trying to decide what school to play, I would've found it useful to have accuracy included in the charts on the spell category pages. (e.g. Balance) I also found it a little confusing that spells are broken out differently for different schools. (e.g. Balance vs Death) I feel like I should get some kind of approval before making significant changes like that, maybe mention the idea on the discussion page? Or is it preferable to just make the change, and then if there are objections it can be discussed and reverted? --Fuggles 14:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi Fuggles, Firstly apologies for the late reply - I am no longer actively admining here. There is not any copyright concerns at this stage - Wizard 101 has been happy to let us use images as we requested and are not for profit. Definately grab any screenshots you find are missing - however first check out a few pages - especially from the Wizard City sections to see format, size and naming - as most of the templates will automatically insert the picture if it is named correctly rather than having to edit the page. As for major changes I would definately ask an active admin before going ahead. I would class major changes as changes to the templates and other things that will affect many pages easily.Jaycee27 17:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I dont understand feint Hi jaycee, i was looking on this web site and i saw that the feint card had 70% to enemy and 30% to self, and i am a level 47 fire/life wizard and i was wondering should i change from ice to death because right now i have tower shield, should i get feint? Thanks, Wolf Mythbane Hi Wolf, WIsh I could help you - but believe it or not you have a higher level character than I do - therefore I am not really able to advise you. As it says on my User page I have not been able to play due to changes in circumstances which also why I have all but resigned as an admin for the wiki too - without playing I am limited at best on what I can actually contribute. Possibly try one of the more active admins - or one of the many forums listed in the external links section. Jaycee27 17:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) 'Please Note' Just a reminder that I am currently not an active admin, your best option to check which admins are currently active and ask their advice. Although I do check in once every now and again I am not current in my knowledge of Wizard 101 or the workings of this wiki. hey Hey I jact started and can't figuer out how 2 make a charater!!!!!!!!!HelpScallorn 17:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) hey Hey I jact started and can't figuer out how 2 make a charater!!!!!!!!!HelpScallorn 17:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) entering the oasis I was given the quest for crafting in oasis but can't figure out what i'm missing so that i can enter the tree/portal. Can you give me any tips? 22:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators Key Moments of MMO History Video Narration Hey there Jaycee27, my name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia is creating an exciting Key Moments of MMO History video that will showcase several amazing games of the genre. We're looking for admins of MMO wikis who would be interested in submitting a short vocal narration about their game of choice. We want to ask you the question What is the most important moment in Wizard 101's History? If you're interested, please record an MP3 voice narration of your answer, a few sentences to a small paragraph is fine. If you have no recording software and are still interested, we can schedule a Skype call to record! Please send the finished recording to doug@wikia-inc.com and you'll be featured in the video to represent your community! Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 20:40, April 19, 2014 (UTC)